Banned
by RaexBB4eva
Summary: Beast Boy gets banned from the titans because of an accident and gets sent somewere. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Raven knocked on Beast Boys door, "who is it" She heard Beast Boy call out "it's Raven" she replied struggling to hold her suitcase, "come in" he whispered as Raven opened the door to see Beast Boy looking out the window holding a picture frame to his heart with his left hand and his right he used to hold him self against the window "can't believe this is happening" Beast Boy said, "i Know" Raven said looking down.

Raven walked down the fleet of stairs carrying some of Beast Boy's briefcases with her telekenises , Raven lead Beast Boy to the T- Car opening the trunk and putting his briefcases in, Cyborg looked down as he walked in and got into the car "i love you Raven" Beast Boy told Raven as he tied him self in and Cyborg started the car pulling away leaving Raven alone in the garage.

Beast Boy watched as the garage door closed shutting his view of Raven off, "Just worry about your self" Cyborg said turning to look at him, "i'm sorry man" Beast Boy said but was cut off by Cyborgs hand "so am i" he said slowing down to stop at a red light, the light turns green and Cyborg slowly picks up speed "I'm sorry for.. hurting you, and for what happen" Beast Boy whispered looking out the window watching the moon glow against the buildings "it's Beautiful" Beast Boy whispered to him self, Cyborg looked at Beast Boy and lifted his right hand to wipe a tear starting to for on his eye.

The car pulls to a stop as Cyborg shuts the engine off and gets out, opening the trunk he takes out Beast Boys bags "here" he said handing him his bags and train ticket, Beast Boy watched as Cyborg got in the car with out even saying good bye or a hug, he watched as he started the car and turned his head to stare at Beast Boy and drive off leaving Beast Boy alone at the train station.

Beast Boy walks over to the train # 11 and puts his bag down and raises his ticket to look at it, a tear drop lands on the ticket as he bends down to pick his bags up, "ticket please" the conductor said as he opens his coach door, Beast Boy hands the man his ticket and looks down, the conductor takes his ticket and looks at him as he clips his ticket, "here" he said handing him his ticket and a tissue "thanks" Beast Boy says as he blows his nose.

*************************************************************

Beast Boy looks out the window and shuts his eyes playing the song in the arms of the angel in his head, he opens his eyes and watches the trees swing by, "Farewell" Beast Boy whispers as he dozes off.

The train whistle chirps to life as the train slows down and stops and the station "all aboard " the conductor screams, "this is my stop" Beast Boy whispers as he walks off the train carrying his baggage.

******************************************

Another new story.

updates very soon

hope you like :P


	2. Forgotten?

I Hope You Like My Stories - And If Not Tell Me How To Improve In Ma Review ty :P

***************************************

Beast Boy set down his luggage as he got of the train and looked around, "home?" Beast Boy said taking one last look as he picks up his bags and heads towards the town.

"Aren't You Beast Boy" a toddler asked him, "yes" He replied smiling at the kid "why aren't you with the titans saving the world" the child asked stepping in front of him, "I made a mistake" Beast Boy said as he bent over and patted the kid on the head and said "they just gave up i guess" he said as he got up and walked away.

Beast Boy continued to walk around town till smiling at every one who said hi or waved, Beast Boy finally found what he was looking for as he walked towards it he noticed a woman and man holding a little baby girl who was waving her hands around and laughing with a huge little smile.

Beast Boy smiled and watched as the man started to tickle the little girl and give her a big hug leaving her smile bigger then ever, he then watched as the woman walked over and hugged both the man and little smiling girl, Beast Boy looked behind them and noticed a tomb stone in there back yard with the initials G.L..

He smiled letting a few tears drop from his face, Beast Boy watched the woman lead the man and girl inside and closed the door, Beast Boy walked over to the back yard and looked at the tomb stone it read....

R.I.P

our beloved son G.L

1992-2000

You will always be in our heart..

Beast Boy turned and walked away but stopped short and turned his head and whispered "i love you lil sista."

The wind blowed against Beast Boy's hair as he stood on a rock above a cliff, the wind pressed against his cheeks making them flush, "sorry" he whispers as he stands up and closes his eyes "Good bye Raven, i'll always love you" he finishes as he jumps over the cliff.

Raven looked inside the now empty room and took a deep breath and exhaled "good bye" she whispered letting the door slide shut as she backed away.

Cyborg was playing video games, "hey BB wanna play??" he called out and then pressed pause and looked around "oh" he whispered as he leaned forwards and shut the system off leaving the living room go dark "bye BB" he whispered as the room dives into darkness.

Robin slams his fist into his punching bag "hey wanna help me train Beast Boy" Robin called out as he continued to land more punches sending the bag into a twirl, Robin quickly grabs the bag and lets it go and looks around, he lowers his head and whispers "Sorry Beast Boy"

Star rummages through her pile of clothes looking for something "hey wanna help me look for a dress Beast Boy" she calls out

looking up she sighs and whispers "bye my friend"

***********************************************

So did you figure who the tomb stone was to??? do you think Beast Boy is dead?? what do you think will happen?? well tell me what you think :P

don't worry tommorrow i will update this chapter and make it 4,000 words long :P i promise

Review, add do what you want..

have a nice day :)


End file.
